pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Alakazam
Vs. Alakazam is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/26/19 as part of a two episode special. Story Ian stands on the battlefield with his hat on the ground, facing Sabrina and Musharna. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga, Hilda, Cheren, Casey and Cameron are in the crowd. Ian: Not bad. Prinplup! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Prinplup. Prinplup: (Dabbing) Prinplup! Rui: Ugh. Prinplup? It’s always so dramatic! Hugh: Prinplup is actually perfect for this. Back in the Sinnoh region, Prinplup was Ian’s ace against many trainers using sleep inducing moves. Helga: Why’s that big brother? Hugh: (Laughs) You’ll see. Ian: Prinplup, use Hydro Pump! Sabrina: Energy Ball! Prinplup fires a powerful stream of Hydro Pump, while Musharna blocks it with Energy Ball. Hydro Pump pushes through and strikes Musharna. Sabrina: Gyro Ball. Musharna begins spinning with a silver ring surrounding it. It plows through Hydro Pump, Prinplup stopping. Ian: Metal Claw, then go for Drill Peck! Prinplup crosses his arms, them glowing like iron. Metal Claw and Gyro Ball collide and spark, as Prinplup repels Musharna high into the air. Prinplup’s beak glows with white energy as he spins after Musharna. Sabrina: Hypnosis. Musharna blankets itself in dream mist, Prinplup flying through it. Prinplup comes out fast asleep, crashing to the ground on his belly. Sabrina: Dream Eater. Ian: Sleep Talk! Musharna drains Prinplup’s energy with mouth wide open, as Prinplup stands up while muttering. He spins and fires Hydro Pump, slamming into Musharna and going in its mouth. Musharna chokes as it stops Dream Eater, turning away to take Hydro Pump from the side. Helga: It’s fighting in its sleep! Hugh: Prinplup fought off a Mythical Pokémon known as Darkrai with that move. Sabrina: (Giggles) You’re full of surprises, aren’t you? Musharna, Energy Ball. Ian: Sleep Talk! Musharna fires Energy Ball, as Prinplup runs forward with Metal Claw. He slices through Energy Ball, then strikes Musharna with it. Musharna is knocked back, panting. Sabrina: Rise into the air and use Dream Eater! Ian: Drill Peck! Musharna rises up and begins sucking in for Dream Eater. Prinplup wakes up, instantly spinning for Drill Peck. Musharna realizes Dream Eater is ineffective too late as it’s slammed by Drill Peck. Musharna falls to the ground defeated, as Prinplup lands with a victory dab. Referee: Musharna is unable to battle! The winner is Prinplup! Sabrina returns Musharna, as a Pokéball floats and opens. Swoobat comes out. Swoobat: Swoo! Ian: Prinplup, Hydro Pump! Sabrina: Round. Prinplup fires Hydro Pump, as Swoobat unleashes multicolored sound waves. The Round causes Hydro Pump to implode, Prinplup holding his ears from the attack. Ian’s eyes gloss over, him swaying unsteadily side to side. Prinplup looks back to Ian with concern. Prinplup: Prinplup?! Sabrina: Air Slash! Swoobat fires several air energy saws for Air Slash, Prinplup responding slowly. He blocks some with Metal Claw, but is struck by the rest. Ian snaps out of his daze, with Prinplup defeated. Referee: Prinplup is unable to battle! The winner is Swoobat! Sabrina: I told you this already. You’re a waste of my time if you’re not at full strength. That shouldn’t be enough to take you out. Ian: (Returns Prinplup) Don’t count me out yet. Garchomp! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Garchomp: Gar! Ian: Sandstorm to Dragon Rush! Sabrina: Psychic. Garchomp rubs the fins on his arms, releasing a Sandstorm. Swoobat flaps its wings to release Psychic, as Garchomp slides past. Garchomp is surrounded by blue dragon energy as he rams Swoobat, knocking it down. Swoobat is buffed by Sandstorm. Sabrina: Swoobat return! Sabrina returns Swoobat, another Pokéball floating and opening. Reuniclus comes out. Reuniclus: Reuni! Sabrina: Reuniclus has the ability Magic Guard. It’ll be protected from your Sandstorm. Ian: But won’t stop our Sand Veil. Go for Dragon Pulse! Sabrina: Flash Cannon. Garchomp breathes dragon shaped energy, as Reuniclus blasts it with Flash Cannon. Iris: Come on Ian! Let that Dragon type show them who’s boss! Ian: Stone Edge! Sabrina: Substitution to Dizzy Punch. Garchomp strikes the ground with its claw, blue jagged stones breaking out of the ground. Reuniclus breaks off a part of its cell body, it taking the attack. Reuniclus appears beside Garchomp, fist glowing yellow for Dizzy Punch. Garchomp evades it, leaning backwards. Ian: And Dragon Rush! Garchomp jets his head forward, head butting Reuniclus with Dragon Rush. Reuniclus is blasted back, though regains itself. Sabrina: Wonder Room then Flash Cannon! Reuniclus glows yellow, as a yellow room forms around the field. It then fires Flash Cannon, striking Garchomp before he can react. Ian: Not bad. Dragon Pulse then Stone Edge! Sabrina: Flash Cannon! Garchomp fires Dragon Pulse, though Reuniclus blocks it before it travels far. The Sandstorm ends as Garchomp strikes the ground with Stone Edge, a single boulder rising from below Reuniclus. Reuniclus is struck and defeated. Referee: Reuniclus is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp! Sabrina returns Reuniclus as a Pokéball floats, choosing Swoobat. Swoobat: Swoo! Sabrina: Calm Mind to Air Slash. Ian: Dragon Rush! Swoobat’s head glows pink as it powers up. Garchomp shoots forward and rams Swoobat with Dragon Rush. Swoobat takes the hit, as it fires Air Slash at Garchomp. Sabrina: Wonder Room swapped the defense and special defense. So we could resist. Use Psychic. Swoobat fires Psychic, blasting Garchomp back defeated. Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Swoobat! Ian returns Garchomp, as he draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Time for a test run. Go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Hydreigon. Hydreigon: Hy! Iris: A Hydreigon?! When did he catch that?! Wyatt: The strongest Dragon type of the region? Cool. Casey: He’s brought in an alternative for the 7th inning stretch! Cameron: I want one of those! Ian: Dark Pulse! Hydreigon fires double helix energy for Dark Pulse, blasting and defeating Swoobat. Referee: Swoobat is unable to battle! The winner is Hydreigon! Sabrina returns Swoobat, as another Pokéball floats. Sabrina: Well done. You are fairing excellently. Perhaps I was too soon to state that you weren’t at your best. But now, you face my strongest Pokémon. Alakazam. I choose you. Sabrina’s floating Pokéball opens, choosing Alakazam. Alakazam: Alakazam. Ian: Dark Pulse! Sabrina: Dazzling Gleam. Hydreigon fires Dark Pulse, as Alakazam taps his spoons together to release a rainbow colored light. The attacks explode on contact. The Wonder Room fades away. Iris: What was that?! Hugh: A Fairy type attack. The weakness of Dragon types. Ian: Tri Attack! Sabrina: Deflect it with Psychic. Then fire Focus Blast. Hydreigon fires beams of fire, ice and lightning at Alakazam, which releases Psychic that deflects Tri Attack around him. Alakazam then forms a yellow energy sphere, firing it. Ian: Dodge then release Draco Meteor! Hydreigon soars out of the way, glowing with an orange aura. It forms a sphere in its main head and fires it into the sky. Draco Meteor soars then erupts, meteors falling towards the field. Sabrina: Send it back. Alakazam remains in place, holding his arms up. Alakazam uses Psychic, as all the meteors are suspended in the air. The crowd gasps in marvel as the meteors begin spinning and are launched back at Hydreigon. Ian: Dark Pulse! Hydreigon spins, releasing Dark Pulse as a shield around itself. The meteors are deflected, as Alakazam redirects them to attack again. Alakazam positions all the meteors around Hydreigon, as the Draco Meteors all slam into Hydreigon simultaneously. Fireworks go off from the explosion, as Hydreigon crashes down defeated. Referee: Hydreigon is unable to battle! The winner is Alakazam! Rui: (Flabbergasted) He has to beat that?! That, that, huh?! Iris: She made the most powerful Dragon type move look like an amateur attack! Cheren: If anyone can pull this off, it’s Ian. Ian: (Returns Hydreigon) Good. It’s no fun beating you if you’re not at your best. Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Wyatt: Sandslash! This Pokémon defeated a Legendary Pokémon before! Ian will be fine! Hugh: But even Sandslash has lost before. It won’t be easy. Ian: Sandslash, use Earthquake! Sabrina: Barrier. Sandslash strikes the ground, a devastating Earthquake rocking the field. Alakazam forms a Barrier around himself, it forming to him like armor. Alakazam takes the hit, knee buckling as he goes down. Sabrina: Focus Blast. Several Focus Blast orbs form around Alakazam. They soar forward, Sandslash tracking the attack. Ian: Sandstorm. Sandslash’s quills vibrate, releasing a Sandstorm. The Sandstorm stays concentrated around Sandslash as the Focus Blast orbs enter the air space. The Focus Blast come out the back end of the Sandstorm cloud, going past Ian and crashing into the wall. Freddy: Folks, I’ve never seen anything like it! It’s like Sandslash isn’t even in that Sandstorm! Sabrina: Let’s test that theory. Disperse it. Alakazam twirls his spoon, as Psychic causes the Sandstorm cloud to scatter. Sandslash is not there. Sabrina’s eyes widen, her trying to sense Sandslash. Sandslash appears behind Alakazam, striking with a purple claw for Night Slash. Alakazam skids across the field, the damage not apparent. Alakazam’s eyes glance towards Sandslash, which is gone. Sabrina: Trying to be sneaky, huh? Ian: I couldn’t sleep at all last night. Too excited for this match. I already had Sandslash on hand so we trained. And we took our power up to the next level. You haven’t even noticed it, have you? Sabrina raises an eye brow, when she instinctively rubs her eye. She gasps, as she uses her powers to condense sand in her hand. Sabrina: The Sandstorm wasn’t just covering Sandslash. Ian: We perfected making the Sandstorm so minuscule that it’s invisible to the eye. It may not be as effective in causing damage or blocking your view, but it allows Sandslash to use its Sand Veil. Cameron: He’s bluffing, right? There’s no way there’s a Sandstorm down there. Hugh: Ian does have the title of “Of the Desert.” He’s a master of the Sandstorm. Rui: Seriously? Just because he’s from a desert doesn’t mean he should have the title “Of the Desert.” Cheren: (Leaning in) Still, this technique. If he used anything like this against me, I wouldn’t have stood a chance. Hugh: Could any of us? Sabrina: Alakazam, double up on Barrier. Then use Dazzling Gleam. Alakazam forms another Barrier around himself, as the Barrier armor glows with Dazzling Gleam. The light shines across the field, revealing the minute fragments of sand in the air, and where the layer is disturbed. He follows Sandslash’s trajectory, which approaches with Night Slash. Sabrina: Focus Blast! Sandslash goes to slash Alakazam, slicing through a Focus Blast. Alakazam faces Sandslash and releases Dazzling Gleam, blasting it back. Ian: Stone Edge! Sandslash strikes the ground with its claw, a Stone Edge boulder impaling Alakazam in the chest. The Stone Edge crumbles from the collision with the Barrier armor, though Alakazam exhales forcefully. Cilan: He’s even pushing through here. Ian: (Excited) Give it all you got! Earthquake! Sabrina: Float over it and use Psychic! Sandslash uses Earthquake, as Alakazam uses Psychic to float over the attack. Alakazam focuses Psychic on Sandslash, freezing it in place. Alakazam slams more Psychic energy into Sandslash, the ground around it cracking. Ian: Stone Edge. Sandslash nudges its claw ever so slightly, tapping the edge of the crack. A Stone Edge tower rises and slams into Alakazam, knocking him out of the sky. Alakazam lands, Sandslash appearing right in front of him. Ian: Sandslash! Night Slash! Sabrina: Dazzling Gleam! Alakazam releases Dazzling Gleam, as Sandslash cuts through it with Night Slash. Both of them stand motionless, staring the other in the eye. Main Events * The final battle between Ian and Sabrina continues. * It's revealed that Ian integrated Ghetsis' Hydreigon into his team. * Ian's Sandslash has obtained more finite control over Sandstorm. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Freddy O'Martin * Referee * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Hilda * Casey * Cameron * Cheren Pokémon * Prinplup (Ian's) * Garchomp (Ian's) * Hydreigon (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Musharna (Sabrina's) * Swoobat (Sabrina's) * Reuniclus (Sabrina's) * Alakazam (Sabrina's) Trivia * Prinplup and Sandslash are the only Pokémon Ian uses in the Vertress Conference that he's used in any other league competition. * Every Pokémon Ian used in the Vertress Conference were caught in either Orre or Unova. ** This includes Prinplup, who was snagged in Orre as a Shadow Pokémon, and Sandslash, which was originally caught in Orre. * Way back in Vs. Drowzee, toward the beginning of the franchise, Ian turned down the chance to face Sabrina because he felt that Sandslash couldn't fight against a Psychic type Pokémon, which would've been Kadabra. 6 years later in story, Sandslash battles Alakazam, creating that same battle he initially avoided. * As Ian and Sabrina used their starter Pokémon for the final battle, I wanted the strength of both of them to be higher than any other Pokémon they used. * Sandslash's new technique is minuscule Sandstorm. It forms a thin constant layer of Sandstorm that while it doesn't buff the foe it allows the ability Sand Veil to be active indefinitely. * Ian keeps Ghetsis Hydreigon in order to show it love and affection, something Ghetsis never provided. It is also a major powerhouse as well. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments